Waylon Jones
Waylon Jones is a metahuman cannibal originating from Gotham City, with a rare skin disease and genetically regressive atavism, which gives his skin a grey, scaly appearance (resembling that of a crocodile's) being given the nickname Killer Croc. Jones embraces it by sharpening his nails and teeth, to give him a more reptilian, fierce, and animalistic appearance. He is a frequent enemy of Gotham's vigilante Batman, and a member of Task Force X. Biography Early Life Waylon Jones was born on June 3, 1968, in Tampa, Florida, with a rare skin disorder that made him look like a crocodile. His mother died of childbirth, and because his father left him to be raised by his aunt, he suffered emotional abuse since her persistent drinking prevented him from growing up in an ideal household. As a teenager, Waylon had no friends for the kids at school ridiculed him. He attempted to kill one of them, causing him to spend the majority of his youth in reform school and juvenile hall. A short time later, the deformed boy was arrested for robbery and sent to prison for three years. There, he was able to commit the murder of a newcoming prisoner who made a joke about his face. Luckily for Waylon, he was spared the death penalty and spent a more lengthened jail term. Jones was released eighteen years later after reaching adulthood, and joined a traveling carnival where became an experienced crocodile wrestler known for his cannibalistic tendencies, earning himself the name "Killer Croc". By that time, his body changed to make increasingly animal-like, as well as developing a highly durable hide and regenerative powers. Realizing that there was more money to be made through crime, Croc soon decided to find himself a home in Gotham City, New Jersey. Upon arrival, he served as an enforcer for the mob, but took it upon himself to target other criminals and become the city's most powerful figure. This prompted him to come into conflict with the vigilante Batman, who defeated and chased him out of Gotham. Croc tried searching for sanctuary elsewhere, but was eventually captured by an ARGUS SWAT team in his sewer hideout and sentenced to life imprisonment at Belle Reve, where was treated like an animal and kept locked in an underground cage at his request. There, the guards fed him raw animal meat, but he would often attack them until he was either tazed or tranquilized if they were unfortunate to enter his cage. Visit by Rick Flag Months after Croc was apprehended, Amanda Waller gathers skilled individuals and metahumans for Project Task Force X. Upon their visit to Belle Reve to examine the future team, she has Rick Flag visit Croc outside his cell while the monster is doing push ups. Croc senses his presence and slowly approaches Flag, asking why he isn't scared of him. Flag avoids answering the question and asks Croc why he is imprisoned in an underground cage. Croc tells Flag that it was because he asked to be, then quickly ends the conversation. A purpose in life He is later forced into the Task Force X, to take care of the situation in Midway City. He plays the part of brute force in the team, rarely ever speaking. When the group decided to have drinks, he took offense to Harley calling him ugly both in appearance and personality; Croc told her that his personality was different. When it came time for the final battle, Croc helped fight off monsters underwater, allowing Flag's men to detonate a bomb that killed Incubus and El Diablo, but were all killed by either the monsters or the bomb. Croc, however, managed to survive and later on joined his fellow teammates in the battle against Enchantress. Once Enchantress was killed, Croc planned to head back to the Gotham sewers. However, Waller was revealed to be alive and ready to blow their heads off. When she asked if anyone else in the squad would like a perk back at prison, Croc asked for the BET channel. He is later seen lounging on a couch in his cell, enjoying a hamburger and music on his new TV. Appearance Waylon is very tall and broad-shouldered, fitted with natural extreme musculature, and is completely bald all over his body. His less human traits are his filed teeth and nails, as well as his rough greenish-grey scaly skin, all resembling that of a crocodile (hence his code-name "Killer Croc"), though his filed teeth more resemble those of sharks. This is all due to the genetic disorder (extreme epidermolytic hyperkeratosis) than Waylon was born with. In addition, his eyelids are horizontal and come together on the sides of his eyes. Personality Waylon Jones grew up with a very dysfunctional childhood due to his appearance, getting into fights with his peers for making fun of his grotesque appearance. That, in addition to years of abuse from his alcoholic aunt have turned him into a rather cold individual and the taunting of children and others only exacerbated it. This caused Waylon to despise humanity and gain a horribly negative outlook on life. Croc is incredibly, violent, hostile and dangerous, to the point where it is a mere risk going near him. He acts in an animalistic manner, and shown to often distrust others, given his hatred of humanity. Indeed, he is a cold-blooded cannibalistic murderer who will not hesitate to rip apart or devour those he dislikes, or sometimes simply to satisfy his hunger. Croc is, however, capable of feeling joy, as shown when he is watching television in his cell and enjoying music and he seems to care about his fellow Suicide Squad teammates to at least some extent, notably using his strength to hurl Enchantress away from them. Waylon Jones's condition would gradually make him more and more into a monster, eradicating any traces of humanity that might have been left, as Waylon became a grim and brooding monster in both body and spirit, always seeking his next meal. Abilities *'Animal Physiology:' Killer Croc was born with an extreme case of epidermolytic hyperkeratosis, a disfiguring skin disorder, which further evolved into a more reptilian physiology. However, it is actually a form of regressive atavism, meaning that he has inherited traits of species other than humans, which in his case are reptilian in nature. His durable skin and naturally extreme musculature, combined with his reptilian genetics and traits gave him several inhuman physical abilities. **'Super Strength:' Killer Croc has a degree of superhuman strength, due to him possesses inhuman muscles that are animalistic in nature. This easily makes him the physically strongest member of Task Force X, allowing him to successfully wrestle alligators in a carnival sideshow. **'Enhanced Durability:' Killer Croc's rough scaly skin and inhumanly strong muscles are highly durable, to a much higher degree than that of a normal human, with his skin acting as natural body armor while his muscle tissue being more resistant to impact. His skin can also withstand high-caliber rounds. **'Super Senses:' His reptilian physiology grants Killer Croc very acute senses, especially his sense of smell & hearing. **'Underwater Adaption:' Croc can stay underwater for vast periods of time. Appearances *''Suicide Squad'' *Suicide Squad: Behind the Scenes with the Worst Heroes Ever *Suicide Squad (Novel) Trivia *First live action appearance of Killer Croc. *Killer Croc is the only member of the Suicide Squad that was never in the team in the comics . *This version of Killer Croc is inspired by the physics of his first appearances in the comics . *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje portrayed the Dark Elf Algrim/Kurse in Thor: The Dark World. This makes him one of the few actors to date that will appear in both the DC Comics Extended Universe and the Marvel Cinematic Universe. *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje described the character as "a cannibal with rage issues" in an interview with Empire. External Links * * Category:Batman Category:Suicide Squad Category:Suicide Squad characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Batman Villains Category:Americans Category:Males Category:Characters in the comics Category:Suicide Squad members Category:Metahumans Category:Characters with super strength Category:Characters with invulnerability Category:Characters with healing ability Category:Characters with super hearing Category:1968 births Category:Residents of Gotham City Category:Justice League Villains